1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an EMI shielding structure; in particular, the invention relates to a chip level EMI shielding structure and manufacture method thereof. Wherein a conformal shielding is formed on the rear of the wafer to suppress the electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit industry mainly comprises the IC (Integrated Circuit) design, IC manufacturing and chip test. It is important for the stability of the IC that the chip structure would directly affect the electric ability, mechanical ability, thermal ability, and the light sensitivity of the IC. Therefore, the chip structure has already become the core technique in the electronics industry.
At present, the chip mainly uses a printed circuit board as a substrate, and the chip would be disposed on the substrate, and the conducting pin of the chip connected outward via the substrate. Either a ground layer or metal layer would be disposed on the substrate to suppress the electromagnetic interference. In general, the metal layer is formed on the surface of the substrate or the inner layer of the substrate. However, as the electric products are becoming thinner, the conventional chip structure and design of preventing electromagnetic interference have become outdated.